


[Vid] Mr. Wrong

by giandujakiss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Song:</b>  Mr. Wrong by Cracker<br/><b>Summary:</b>  What a catch.<br/><b>Length:</b> 3:52</p><p>Streaming and download links at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/846029.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/64476.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Mr. Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [without_me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=without_me).



**Password to view** : deansmith


End file.
